Letting go of the past
by Hella530
Summary: Cyrus is defeated and Dennis thinks he will move on but what happens when fate decides to throw him a curveball
1. The prediction

Letting go of the past

**Author note: Hello young fans of Thir13en Ghosts. After watching the wondrous film that is Thir13en Ghosts I had only one complaint. WHY THE F DID DENNIS HAVE TO DIE! So I've decided to remedy that little problem, now here's the fic.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the movie do you think I would be writing this? F NO, I'd be reveling in my ownage!**

**Dennis looked around him, more then a little confused. Why wasn't he moving on? He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be a ghost. **

**"You are not moving on, because you are not meant to move on." Said a woman who was behind him**

**'Huh? Where did she come from?' he thought. The woman had an ethereal glow to her. She was wearing a plain white gown, one you would expect an angel to wear, although she had no wings. She had long black hair, pale skin and soft green eyes. She looked to be only a little older then him.**

**"What do you mean?" he asked. **

**"You were not meant to move on because you were meant to go on to another life, then another, then another."**

**"You mean I'm supposed to, reincarnate?" he asked. 'That's not possible.' He thought. But she soon proved him wrong. **

**"Exactly." She said, smiling.**

**"No way, reincarnation's not possible." She laughed. Then she raised her eyebrows at him and asked in an amused tone. "You believe in ghosts and demonic possessions, but you don't believe in reincarnation?"**

**He scowled at her. "Okay, so let's just say there's such a thing as reincarnation, why haven't I reincarnated yet?" She smiled as though he just said something highly significant. **

"**Because you still have a purpose in this life." **

"**Uh hello? I'm dead." She smiled wickedly.**

"**That can be easily remedied, but first you have to do something."**

"**And what's that?" Her face got solemn. **

"**Save a young woman's life from the Hammer." He frowned. Now she had his attention.**

"**What do you mean?" She looked down, a worried look on her face; she started to walk past him as she spoke.**

"**She is going to do something insane, possible," she said glancing back at him as he followed her out of the gutted house. "but insane." She turned and looked at him, "And I'm worried about her," she sighed heavily"I'm her mother, I know she has to do this but, a friend of mine had a vision of a moment when her head is unprotected and the Hammer slams her in the back of the head with his weapon," she sighed unsteadily, "and she dies. I can not; I can't allow that to happen!" She turned her back on him as tears welled up in her eyes, Dennis bit his lip, slightly uncomfortable at how human she was becoming. How horrible it must have been, to hear your child might die soon. She took an unsteady breath and turned to face him. "That's why I need your help. I may be dead but I'm her mother and by God I'm not going to let anything happen to her!"**

**He pursed his lips, considering his options as he stared at the ground. Then he looked her in the eye. "What do I have to do?" She smiled**

**"You must stay with her, at least until the moment arises when she is about to clears her throat die."**

**"And then what?" She smiled deceptively.**

**"You'll see, in due time. Now follow me." She turned on her heel and started to walk briskly to the Kriticos's car. The aforementioned family was standing right outside the house celebrating. Maggie had found the money that the lawyer had been trying to take.**

**"This is amazing there's so much money in here!" Kathy exclaimed a big grin on her face as she looked through the bag.**

**"We can get a bigger place!" Arthur said excitedly.**

**"WE CAN GET A HOUSE!" Bobby screamed in excitement. **

**"Your right! We can get a BIG house!" Arthur said, picking up Bobby and swung him around.**

**"And I don't have to quit, and I can get a raise." Maggie said.**

**"Oh please don't give us that! You wouldn't have quit." Kathy said teasingly as she playfully pushed her.**

**"Oh you don't know that! I just might have." She retorted.**

**Dennis smiled at their excitement, not feeling the least bit bitter because they found the money that he was so adamant about getting. They deserved that money, and besides he was dead, it's not like he could do anything with it anyways. Then he noticed they were just standing there. The woman in white had her eyes closed and it looked like she was concentrating hard on something. **

**"What are you doing?" He asked.**

**"Shush." She said. Suddenly they seemed to be moving very quickly without actually moving at all. Suddenly they stopped at a large grass field. Dennis looked around. In the distance he saw theeleven ghosts that were in the glass house. They seemed to be gathered around one person who was hunched over the ground. It had to be the girl she was talking about.**

**"That's them isn't it?" He asked pointing in the direction he saw them. **

**"Yes, this is as far as I can take you. My little girl isn't over my death yet. I died when she was about six, but she still mourns me." She said sadly looking of in her direction. Then she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Good luck, God speed, and thank you." Then she disappeared into thin air.**

**"Well I guess I walk from here." He said. **

**About fifteen minutes after that he got to the ghosts. Some of them looked up at him but dismissed him quickly, only the Juggernaut paid any attention to him. He nodded gravely at him then turned his attention back towards the girl watching with mild interest as the Hammer impatiently circled her. Dennis noticed that she didn't have the shape of a little girl. She was hunched over something that he couldn't see. She had a long hooded robe on with the hood covering her face and it was long enough to cover her feet. She looked taller then a little girl though. Suddenly as the Hammer was standing behind her he lifted up his hammer. Dennis, remembering the prophecy cried, "WATCH OUT!" The girl looked up at him startled and he could see she wasn't a little girl at all, she was a young woman. The Hammer hit her squarely on the back of the head, like he had hit him and she hit the ground. **

'**No I'm too late!' he thought. Then she stood up and looked back at the Hammer who just scowled at her.**

"**Oh please, that didn't work an hour ago, what made you think it would work now. Go over there with the others and stop circling me like a freakin' vulture. Jeez." She said as he walked away sulking. Then she turned her attention on him. "Your one of the ghosts from the glass house right? Thanks for the warning, even though I didn't need it." Dennis was shocked to say the least. **

"**How did you?" he muttered quietly. The girl heard him and looked at him before she sat down.**

"**It's the robe, it can block ghosts from hurting me, the hammer still pushed me down but it didn't hurt me." She said anticipating his question. Then he realized something.**

"**Wait you can see-" **

"**See ghosts." She said looking at him with a smirk on her face, anticipating his question. He noticed that she had dimples and thought to himself, 'Hey she's pretty cute. I wonder what she looks like without the robe. Wait, come on Dennis focus here!' She was waving a hand in front of his face.**

**"Heeellooo, earth to ghost boy." He blinked and she looked him over and turned her head to the side when she looked at his shirt.**

**"Huh nice shirt, it's very…. noticeable." He looked down at hisred shirt that was underneath the shirt jacket.**

"**What's wrong with my shirt?" She shook her head, still staring at it. **

"**Nothing. Really I'm serious, on almost anyone else that outfit would look lame but it suits you." She squinted at his face before adding. "Must be the eyes." Then she sat back down and was about to continue working on whatever she was just doing when Dennis blinked and said. "Wait you didn't answer my question. How can you see and hear us?" She smiled wickedly and he was struck at how much she resembled her mother.**

"**It's one of my little gifts; I can do lots of things." Then she sat back down to what she was doing. He noticed she was putting things on the end of a whip.**

"**What's up with the whip?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning over it. **

**She looked up at him and said casually. "It's the weapon that I have the most skill in therefore it's the weapon I like to use." He was still puzzled.**

"**But why do you have it with you?" She looked up at him with an irritated look on her face; obviously he was interrupting her work.**

"**I brought it, so I could use it." Then she focused her attention back on her work. Her answer still left him puzzled.**

"**What are you going to use it on?" **

**"The violent ghosts."**

**"What do you mean?" She sighed heavily and sat up. **

**"I'm going to capture all the ghosts here and I don't think the more violent ones are going to like that."**

**"Wait a minute are you saying you drew all these ghosts here so you could capture them? Why would you do that?" She rolled her eyes while muttering something to herself before retorting angrily.**

**"Of course I didn't do that! First of all they were drawn here because of the vast sense of other ghosts, birds of a feather and all that. Second of all I didn't decide to capture them, my boss did. And finally we help violent ghosts to become unviolent and move on that's why my boss wanted me to bring them in."**

**"Oh, okay." He said, feeling stupid.**

**"You know what's strange though? My boss knew you were coming."**

**"How?"**

**"I don't know, he's not like my coworkers, or at least I don't think he is. But he said that there were eleven ghosts coming, and after them a twelfth would come." She looked up at him and smiled. "You."**

Things are gonna get a little violent in the next chapter and there's still the matter of that vision, read and review


	2. Calm before the storm

Letting go of the past

Chapter 2: Calm before the storm

A man stood on the roof of a building and looked down at the scene unfolding in the field before him. He smiled knowingly to himself. 'So Diana got my message.' He thought. A teenage girl with short blond hair stood beside him.

"So do you think this is wise Nicodemus? Letting Heather fight these ghosts? She might have known them in a former life, and you know what would happen if that were true." The grey haired man nodded solemnly.

"I am well aware of the risks Gemini; Rachael was reminding me of them diligently before I came out here."

"You mean she was nagging you about them and that's why you came out here." He chuckled lightly.

"In leman's terms yes, I suppose so. But those risks aren't the only reason you're worried is it?" The young woman frowned slightly and shook her head.

"No, it's not. I had another intuition again. Something's going to happen out there today, it's going to end up very good, or very bad. I can't see beyond." He nodded slowly.

"The unpredictable nature of humans, we're practically famous for it."

"Well I don't like it."

"That's because you're not entirely human my dear." The young girl gasped as though she were hit in the stomach, she gripped the older man to keep her from falling. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked his face worried, his eyes filled with concern for his young pupil.

"Something's…about to happen, something important. When it's over, everything's going to be different," she said, her eyes glazed over, "everything."


End file.
